


Things Will All Work Out, I Hope

by stay_alive_frens123



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Friendship Stuff, Jordyns out to get them, No Phun Intended, a guy named Michael Jordyn, court appearances, exciting i guess, hopefully not trash, idek, just random words now, not romancy, npi, second work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_alive_frens123/pseuds/stay_alive_frens123
Summary: After a court appearance, will Josh and the gang be safe from Michael Jordyn?





	1. Late Night Issues

Josh woke up after falling off his bed and smacking his arm on the bedside table.  _12:00, great. Just great._ He reached over for his phone to text Tyler, and after he sent it he realized it was midnight. 

_**Jdun:** Sup dude_

**_Tyjo:_ ** _Me. Why'd u text me?_

 **_Jdun:_ ** _I forgot it was midnight. Cya at school._

All night after that, Josh tried to get back to sleep, but ultimately failed. His alarm went off with an annoying  _Ding!_ and Josh rolled out of bed groggily. He only narrowly missed hitting his other arm this time. He stumbled into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, showered, didn't dry off all the way, then got dressed. He practically skipped down the stairs, skipping his morning kiss from his mom. He grabbed a granola bar from the table and sprinted down to the bus stop _._ He got in his normal seat near the cool kids, but honestly only talked to Melanie. "Mel, I woke Tyler up at midnight last night. He was ticked. Haha!" Melanie giggled a little, but seemed far off. "You good, Mel?"

"Yeah, just tired.Ty texted me after u woke him up and we talked all night. He's really mad, like, you should stay away from him today." She was so animated when she talked, it was hilarious. He couldn't get the thought of Tyler out of his head though. He sat down and listened to his favorite band on his phone. When the bus pulled up to the school and he reached for his backpack, he realized how sore he actually was.  _Gosh, how hard did I hit this arm?!_ He rolled his shoulder and walked into the school, bumping into Tyler on the way to his class.

"Hey, Tyler. Sorry for last night, i didn't think." His apology was genuine and Josh hoped Tyler would accept it. Tyler just shrugged and walked over to Jenna at her locker. They seemed so happy together, and Josh wished he was good at feelings like Tyler. Mark walked over, high fived Josh, and started talking to Tyler.  _Why does everyone love him? I do, of course, but he seems really skeeved at me right now._ Jenna had her head on Tyler's shoulder, Mark babbled endlessly to Tyler about some album called  _No Fun Intended,_ which Josh found stupid, and people just walking by stopped for a quick chat with Tyler.  _I wish I was that popular. I should ask about that album though._ He dropped his books in his locker, quickly talked with Mel again, and sat in his biology seat. Tyler plopped down next to him and randomly gave him a hug.  _Awkward, dude._ "Umm... Tyler?" Josh started.

"Sorry. I- uh- I just felt weird. It was weird that u were up before me today I guess I was mad at myself. I dunno why, but I just was." Josh checked around then hugged Tyler. It was quick, but sincere. "I'm guessing I'm not allowed to be mad at you." He laughed a little as the frogs were being passed to the partners. Josh went pale and Tyler looked over at him with a glint in his eyes.  _This should be fun._ He closed his eyes as Tyle cut open the deceased frog and the smell almost made Josh vomit. When he uncovered his eyes, he actually did vomit. "Really Josh?" Tyler asked and asked to bring him to the nurse. 

~~

At the nurse's office, Josh was the first to talk. "Tyler, I can't believe we're ever mad at eachother ever. I was really sad and I wish I knew how you felt. I'm sorry." He looked up at Tyler from the floor with a very sincere look in his eyes.

"Josh, you really don't have to be sorry. It was me and I'm so, so sorry." The boys went in for a hug as Melanie walked in. "Oh, uh, hi?" Tyler stumbled over his words as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Tyler. It's fine, you're friends getting over a fight. I get it. Btw Jenna's gonna ask you on a date later." Tyler's face brightened and he hopped to his feet.

"Wait, Mel why are you here?" Josh asked.

"It's frog day'" she said with a slight giggle.


	2. Accidents... Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to come out because i honestly forgot about it, oops. Sorry please don't hate on me for doing it, enjoy.

That night, Tyler, Josh, Jenna, and Melanie were all sitting in Tyler's basement. Melanie and Josh were engaged in a deep conversation about drums, while Tyler was singing to Jenna. Josh had the idea if truth or dare, which Tyler jokingly said was for third graders, but agreed. "Okay Ty, truth or dare?" Josh asked with a smirk.

"Let me warm up. Truth." Josh asked if it was true that he never had Taco Bell before and Tyler responded with a simple, "Yes." Josh's eyes widened and he got to his feet. He grabbed Tyler's arm and beckoned for Melanie and Jenna to follow. He started dragging Tyler out to the car. "Josh! What are you-" he started but was cut off by being shoved in Josh's car. Tyler buckled in because he didn't feel like fighting anymore and sat quietly, holding Jenna's finger. Mel whispered to Josh and they quietly arranged for Tyler to have his first chalupa. "Josh... c'mon man, I need to know what's happening. Tell. Me." Josh looked back at Mel and Jenna and the three of them nodded. 

"Tyler, we're taking you on your first trip to... drumroll please... Taco Bell! You've never had it before, so we figured it's about time. It's also a great time to listen to my playlist." Josh explained, his face breaking out into a huge grin. Tyler, blushing, looked around at the other smiling faces and made an interesting move, went in for a hug with Josh. When Tyler pulled away, he managed to spot a drunk driver barreling down the street on the wrong side.

"Josh! Look out!" Josh went to swerve, but too late. They crashed head on into each other. The airbags went on and thankfully prevented anyone from dying right there. The car was wrecked. The front got smashed, the front windshield shattered, and they were upside down. Everyone passed out, but not dead, hung limp in their seat belts. The police, paramedics, and firefighters arrived a short while later and loaded everyone into ambulances. 

~

When everyone woke up the next day their family members bombarded them with questions. Josh stayed asleep.

"Are you feeling better?"

"What happened?"

"OMG! Do you want to eat?"

The three car crash survivors (not including Josh. He DID survive) (maybe)were silent through the whole morning until their parents left. As the last family member stepped out of the room, everybody let out a huge sigh. "Man, it was that bad, huh." Tyler asked. Jenna and Mel nodded. Jenna had bruises and scrapes all over the one side of her face from the tumble. Melanie broke at least four ribs and a couple fingers. Tyler, he was a mess. He broke about eight of his fingers somehow and his right wrist. He had a swollen eye and he had an infected cut on his neck from the glass that would have hurt him if he wasn't so filled with painkillers. Josh, who was still asleep, twenty-four hours after the crash, had both arms broken and his neck was, too. His face was bruised and battered. He seemed to taken a lot of damage. Tyler looked at Jenna, then Melanie, then Josh. "He's gonna be okay, right?  _Right?"_

"The doctors don't know yet. They say he should be okay, but no one knows for sure. We're sorry Tyler." Tyler just took out a pillow and cried into it. He had too much pride to let two girls see him cry. No one knew if Josh would be okay, but Tyler was clearly most upset about it. He and Josh had so many arguments lately and he was feeling down a lot of the time. He stopped crying and took the pillow from his face. Doctors came in a short time after and poked and prodded the four of them with grim expressions on their faces. "Well, how bad is it?" asked Mel, shaking.

"Well, you four took quite the beating in there, but will all be okay. Including Mr. Joshua over here." replied the pretty, pink haired doctor. Everyone, including the other doctors, let out a sigh of relief. Dr. Yannerella, the doctor who spoke to them, gave Josh a shot and he stirred. He looked very confused and shaken."Don't worry, mister Dun, everything is going to be fine." That made Josh even more confused. "I guess I owe you all an explanation," she started, "A car was out of control with a driver that was under the influence, on the road you were. The car's driver, Michael J, was charged with DUI, reckless driving, and many other charges. He will appear in court today and we want you four in it to testify against him. Do you want to?" She asked this question with sincerity, concern even, in case they were scared. All of them looked around and silently nodded their heads. "The trial is today at four o' clock, we will have your parents bring you your real clothes." She walked briskly out of the room, smiling.

"What did we just agree to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this seems like my older post, it's easier to write than happy stuff. I know somethings wrong with me but i really hope you enjoyed.


	3. The Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guy's name is Michael Jordyn. Not my fault i don't hate on Michael Jordan, just couldn't come up with another J last name.

Josh limped into the courtroom, with Tyler following him and Jenna was holding Tyler's left hand. Melanie got sick last night so she was unable to show up. There was a man in handcuffs already sitting at a table with two people surrounding him. His posture seemed too proud, going against what he was wearing. His suit was gray and fraying, his hair was all over the place, and he was clearly unshaven. "Is that him" Josh leaned back and asked Tyler.

"I think. He doesn't seem too scary," replied Tyler, bouncing with nervousness and excitement. Jenna was as pale as a ghost and gripping his arm so hard Tyler thought that one would break too. "Loosen up, Jen, it's gonna be fine. I promise." Jenna blushed, making her look normal, and loosened her grip on Tyler's arm. Jenna's blue dress was knee- length and had ruffles from the waist down. It had pearls on the top half and one strap. Tyler was dressed in a nice suit his mom bought for him, and same with Josh. It was awkward for the boys with their casts, but they figured it out. The trio walked up to their table and sat down. They were surrounded by three people they didn't know. They introduced themselves later as Chris D, Debby R, and Nick S.  _Those names sound familiar,_ Tyler thought with a slight laugh. Mark looked at him as though he were from another planet, but Tyler didn't notice. The judge walked in and everyone sat down. 

He went over the main rules of a trial. (I don't really know them and don't feel like doing research) "We are here to prove that Mr. Jordyn is guilty of DUI, reckless driving, and other charges such as robbery." The judge ordered him to call his first witness, which happened to be the driver who called 911 when the crash happened. The driver walked up to the witness stand and swore to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. "Was Mr. Jordyn in one of the two cars that crashed on Monday?" The witness nodded his head.

"Yes. I saw him driving on the road towards the car those kids were in." Jordyn shifted in his seat and Josh saw he was sweating. 

"And I understand you saw him walk into a store with empty pockets, no money, nothing, but he walked out with a flat screen tv?" asked Debby.

"Well he and I ran into each other and he dropped his wallet and i saw it was extremely thin. And yes, he did walk out of the store with a flat screen." the man replied.

"That's all, thank you." 

"Wait! Can I ask something?" asked Tyler, standing up. The judge allowed it. "This may not sound serious but it's important to me. Did you know this Jordyn person before the robbery incident? I know, I know, it's not a good question but i wanted to know." he added after some disapproving glances from Debby, Chris, and Nick.

"Actually, yes, I did know him. We used to be friends in middle school. He was never very, well, well off. He was always complaining about how his parents never put any effort into anything."

Jenna stood up. "Did you ever think-" she started, but was interrupted.

"Objection!" yelled someone from Jordyn's table. Jenna and Tyler jumped a little and Josh almost fell back in his chair. 

"Miss Black may proceed," said the judge.

Jenna started again. "Did you ever think he'd end up like, well, this?" She pointed over at him with a trembling finger. 

"Umm..."

"Answer it," said the judge sternly.

"Well, yes, I always had a slight idea he'd be a... well, bad guy. He wanted to know all about serial killers when he was younger, loved horror movies, and did games where he would 'kill' others."

At this, Jordyn stood up and made a rude gesture to his old friend. Debby ignored this and said that was all for that.

She then called up Tyler, Jenna, and Josh. They all walked up and stood at the witness desk. They swore to only tell the truth. "This first question is for Mr. Dun. How come do you believe you took the most damage above your peers?"

"Um... he did seem to be farther on my side of the street."  _Weird question_. THe next question was for Tyler.

"Is it possible that you made sure Josh crashed?" a person from Jordyn's table asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" he asked, holding onto Josh's shoulder very tightly. He was scared out of his mind.

"No, Mr. Joseph, Mr. Gold, when you call  _your_ witnesses, you can ask." retorted Nick. He was standing tall and proud. My question for you is, "Did you try to save your friend from this?"

"Yes. I did, I was so scared all I was able to say was 'Josh, Look out!' and it was too late though. We crashed."

"Thank you, Mr. Joseph, Ms. Black, I have a question for you, too. Why were you four out yesterday?"

"Oh, we were getting Tyler his first chalupa!" she was glad the question was easy.

"Mr. Joseph, can you confirm?"

"Yeah, I never had one and they were driving me."

"That's all, thank you kids."

"Next witness," the judge called. The clerk who works at IKEA walked up and went through the process. 

"Sir, did Mr. Jordyn pay for the tv in late August?" asked Nick.

"He left out two dollars and said 'bye' then walked out."

"What did you do then?"

"I didn't know what to do. I walked out, but he was gone. If you want, i can show security footage from that day." he offered. The judge beckoned him over to his laptop and the worker pulled up the security footage. Sure enough, it was Michael Jordyn giving two dollars for a $1,000 television set with a DVD player. At this, Michael got very angry and stood up. He walked calmly over to the opposite table and punched Tyler in the face. 

"OW!" Tyler reached up to his nose where he was just punched. His nose was bleeding and already swollen, but was growing larger.

"Security! Security!" called Jenna and Josh frantically. They rushed to the aid of Tyler and helped with his nose. 

"Recess until further notice."

Everyone left the courtroom and security rushed in and re- handcuffed Mr. Jordyn.  Tyler's nose was still bleeding after everyone came back. It was bandaged tight and it was Jordyn's turn to call witnesses. "I call to the stand, Tyler Robert Joseph."

Tyler's eyes opened wider and he walked up to the stand, shaking. He sat down and slipped to the floor. "S- sorry."

"Don't be nervous, Joseph." The man had a large smile, like a shark about to feed. Tyler gulped. "Now, Tyler, is it?  _Why_ are you here?"

"The nice doctor, Dr. Yannerella, i think, asked me if my friends and I wanted to come and be part of this, and we just wanted to see what it was about. I didn't plan on being punched in the nose, I guess."

"You guess? Tyler, if you don't-"

"Objection!" Called Chris. Tyler let a large breath he didn't know he was holding. He mouthed  _thanks_ and Debby winked at him.

"Okay, Mr. Joseph, you are not allowed to be asked any more questions by Jordyn's side. You may sit down." Tyler rushed over to his table and hugged Jenna and Josh. 

"We call to the stand next, the nameless man who was outside the store when Mr. Jordyn exited."

This very shaggy man sat down and was asked his first question. "Did you see Mr. Jordyn exit the store with a tv?"

"No. He was walkin' around with some lady named Sue. He had nothing in his hand except hers."

"Did you find out her last name?"

"Yannerella."

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room and that was it. She was at the hospital working and, either way, Mr. Jordyn's case was bad.

"I hereby declare Mr. Michael Jordyn, guilty!" He hit his gavel. 

Jenna jumped up and Josh managed to high five Tyler. "So, can we go for the chalupa?" Jenna asked. "I'll drive, seeing as you two can't." They walked out of the building and got in the car.

At Taco Bell, Jenna ordered three chalupas and they all ate one. Tyler felt like he was in Heaven on his first bite. "Oh my gosh this is amazing," he sighed as they talked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second work, so I highly appreciate the constructive criticism! This is a little more my speed than my first, but feel free to check it out. (I stopped writing it btw) Luv u all, |-/


End file.
